Ice Figures
by Elsanna Potato Corner
Summary: Questionable noises sprout from a covered plate of leftover birthday cake, leaving the princess and queen of Arendelle highly confused and extremely flustered, among other things... [Elsanna, canon, incest]
1. The Cake

**Prompt** : The tiny ice figures Elsa made for Anna's birthday cake come to life because of Elsa's cold. The figures made love, much to Elsa's horror and Anna's amusement.

* * *

The preparations for Anna's birthday celebration were going well… or as well as they were going to get considering she had a mountain man, reindeer, and snowman helping her with the last of it…

Luckily for Elsa, there was only the "Happy Birthday" banner left to finish and hang up. She had wanted to make the banner herself, using her handy powers of course, but Kristoff had insisted he would do it instead. She was iffy about handing that small task to him, especially when she had enough trouble getting him to bathe so he wouldn't stink the courtyard up… God, she didn't understand how Anna could go anywhere near the man when he smelled so AWFUL. Any time she was around him she had to resist instinctively plugging her nose or gagging.

Elsa grudgingly allowed him the privilege to create the banner, and while he was busy with that she roamed the courtyard to make sure everything else was all set. She halted when she came to the cake and frowned at it. It was much too… bland and boring. It was missing something to liven it up…

She snapped her fingers together. "Ah ha!" The cake was missing the most important person of all: Anna!

Elsa elegantly twirled the fingers of one hand over the cake and a miniature ice Anna appeared. But standing at the center, all by herself… it looked… "So lonely," she said with a disapproving sigh, dissipating the ice.

Anna had been so lonely for too long, and so had she. It made sense for her to include a miniature version of herself to stand alongside Anna. Elsa once again waved her hand, this time sprouting two little figures, dressed up in the attire they wore on the day of her coronation.

But it still looked dissatisfying for some reason… It was too— "Stiff," she said boredly, erasing her work once more.

She tried again, and when the two figures sprang into existence for the second time she gasped in horror because what she unconsciously made was SO WRONG! It was the scene where she was draped over a frozen, lifeless Anna. "I can't do that!" she exclaimed, obliterating it from her sight.

"Come on, Elsa. This is for Anna. You can do this," she coached herself.

Her fourth and last attempt came out much better than the previous disappointments, thankfully. This time the ice figures she crafted were skating happily together, sharing adoring smiles aimed at only each other.

Happy with the final result, Elsa was then distracted by Kristoff and Olaf and then departed from the courtyard in order to carry out her birthday plan attack for her baby sister. On this hectic day, little did anyone notice the ice figures' tiniest movement as they were perching on the cake.

* * *

The cold was not part of the plan.

Elsa still hated herself for getting sick on this extremely important day. She's ruining her little sister's birthday, for crying out loud. But luckily, Anna seemed to be absolutely pleased with Elsa's presents and also fascinated by the snowgies—product of Elsa's cold. The redhead had even begged Elsa to let her keep one of the snowgies as a pet, while she was feeding the Queen chicken soup on the latter's bed. Of course, there's no way Elsa can deny her anything.

The next morning, Elsa's cold still hadn't shown any sign of improving.

"It's all someone's fault for being too stubborn yesterday." Anna pressed her index finger on the blonde's nose and continued to chastise her in a playful tone, "If only they had listened to me and gotten into bed much earlier, the cold might have been gone by now."

"Yes, yes. I'm bad. It's all my fault, please forgive me, oh merciful Princess," playing along, the Queen replied in a half-serious, half-desperate voice. She was still bed-ridden and her brain felt like somebody had dipped it in a deep-fried pan, but hey, she could still make a joke.

"I will think about it," Anna giggled and relieved the poor blonde's nose from under her finger.

Elsa missed that finger already. Perhaps it was the thirteen years of separation, but Elsa could never get enough of physical contact with her sister. Every time their skin touched, no matter how little, she would get all tingly and wish it would never end. That feeling never left even after one year since their reunion, and Elsa suspected it would never go away until the end of her life.

"Okay, be a good Queen and stay in bed. You must be hungry by now. I'm going to fetch you something."

With that, Anna left the room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen, Anna was greeted enthusiastically by the servants hard at work preparing the day's meals. She requested they whip something up for Elsa, and while she was waiting her thoughts turned to her birthday cake.

With all the commotion that happened at the party and the resulting aftermath that left her taking care of Elsa, Anna didn't have time to try even a small piece of the cake and that needed to be corrected.

Turning to the nearest kitchen hand, she asked, "Was there any cake left over from my party, by any chance?" She tried not to get her hopes up too much, thinking the cake had likely been annihilated by the horde of snowgies Elsa had unconsciously given life to during her sneezing fits.

"Oh! Yes, Your Highness! We were able to save a decent-sized piece for you!" The young man excused himself and rushed into the freezer to retrieve it for her. He returned with a medium-sized covered plate balanced on one hand. "We thought you might like to appreciate the cake topper Her Majesty designed and included it with the piece," he said brightly, presenting the plate to her.

Gratefully accepting the plate from him, Anna said, "Thank you so much!"

Soon after she was given the plate housing the cake, Elsa's food was also ready to be delivered. Anna had both the cake and Elsa's meal placed on a tray, and after declining offers by the staff to carry it for her, she went on her way.

Anna hummed and bounced in her steps as she traversed through the castle halls on her way to Elsa's room. She sighed happily, thankful to have such a wonderful sister like Elsa. Someone who loved her enough to sacrifice her happiness and life for thirteen years in order to protect her, who slaved away to ensure something as simple as a birthday party was perfect, despite suffering from a terrible cold. Elsa could be such a stinker at times but she was her stinker and she loved her to bits.

" _Oh, Elsa. Yes."_

"What?" Anna snapped to attention and stopped walking, blinking rapidly in confusion when she heard what sounded like her own voice, tiny and breathless coming from… Where? Tilting her head and concentrating hard, she listened but there was nothing but silence and the gears in her brain turning. Assuming she had been hearing things, she shrugged dismissively and continued walking, mindless of the shuffling noises coming from underneath the cake's covering...

"A...A-Anna…"

Okay, she _definitely_ heard that.

Stopping once again, a perplexed Anna stared down at the tray in her hands. Whatever she heard was coming from one of the dishes on top, she was almost sure of that. Finding the nearest table, she set the tray down on the flat surface and lowered one ear to the dome protecting the cake first.

There was what sounded like tiny grunting and panting, accompanied by a growing, slick sliding noise as if two objects were vigorously scraping against each other. After a moment of listening with her ear pressed as close as it could get, Anna distinguished the sound to be that of ice rubbing together.

 _What the hell?_ Anna thought looking completely baffled.

Dual heavy moans that was unmistakably of pleasure caused Anna to jump back from the tray and she eyed it nervously, breathing hard. What in the world was going on under there? For a moment she entertained the idea of a pair of horny mice somehow finding their way into her cake. The castle was large so there was bound to be vermin roaming around but… the presence of mice didn't explain the talking voices calling out her sister's name or even her own as if in the throes of passion.

There was only one way to find out what was producing the noises. Anna hovered a trembling hand over the cover's handle. She wrapped her fingers around it and hesitated in raising it, afraid to reveal whatever was hidden beneath it. Holding her breath, she slowly lifted it.

Almost immediately she slammed the lid back down, her face turning a shocking shade of red. Anna wasn't sure what to expect when she looked under there, but holy SHIT it wasn't _that!_

 _This can't be happening_ , she thought while pinching herself only to yelp at her foolish attempt to overcome reality.

"Oh! Right there Anna!"

 _God…this is happening!_ The young princess squeezed her eyes shut.

Having got a brief look at the events transpiring under the cake dome, Anna's eyelids burned with images she never thought she would imagine. An unfamiliar feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Princess, is everything alright?"

Anna screamed and whirled around, her twin braids cutting through the air and slapping her in the face as she smashed her lower back against the table the tray was perched on, shaking the contents on top and likely disrupting the action taking place on her cake. Placing a hand to her pounding chest, she gaped at the inquiring maid.

Over her accelerating heartbeat, she could still quite clearly hear noises coming from the plate at her back and sweat developed on her forehead when she realized the servant might hear the noise as well and question its source.

 _Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ What was she going to do? How was she going to hide the sounds?

"Your Highness?" the maid said, looking concerned. "You look terribly flushed. Are you coming down with a fever, too?"

"NO! I'M PERFECTLY FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH," the princess bellowed, startling the poor servant. Looking highly suspicious, Anna fumbled behind her for the tray and nearly knocked it off the table in the process. Spinning around and snatching it up quickly, she uttered a string of gibberish to excuse herself and rushed away in a hurry.

Anna was halfway to Elsa's room before she suddenly halted, realizing that there was _no way_ she could bring the cake to her sister _now_. Not when...well…

She didn't know what to do at that moment. Honestly she could just bring the food to Elsa and eat her cake outside or something, but she wanted to eat with Elsa, and she doubted that Elsa would let her sit outside and eat by herself, now that the sisters have reconnected and have spent every single meal time together after the thaw.

A thought came to her. The ice… Was made by Elsa right?

Anna looked down at the covered cake and tried to process this revelation.

What could this possibly mean? Were Elsa's emotions somehow connected to the compromising _situation_ that she found the two ice figures in?

Her mind started to spiral with unanswered questions.

"Princess?"

Anna jumped up in the air, completely startled at the new voice.

 _What the hell is wrong with people sneaking up on me!?_

Luckily, she managed to keep the goods off the floor during her scare. After doing a quick scan of her tray and the area, Anna found that everything remained in good shape despite her outburst. Deciding she had enough heart attacks for the day, Anna turned to her newcomer with an expression that signaled death.

Kai, who was probably just minding his own business, winced at the look directed his way. He gave her a timid smile – one that Anna noted was not reassuring at all. The girl knew she looked lethal right now. Too many things were happening inside her brain and it was beginning to stress her out.

"Prince-" he squeaked out but straightened up quickly, clearing his throat in the process, "Princess. I noticed you seemed troubled?"

"Troubled, you say?" _Sound more like a smartass, Anna._

"Why, yes, your highness. I have been in your presence for over a few minutes, but you did not acknowledge me when I called out to you. You have been mumbling to yourself saying things like 'cake' and 'figures'."

Gods, could she look any crazier?

Anna noticed Kai's eyes flit to the container she was holding and recognized it instantly. "Is there a problem with your cake your highness? I can take it ba-"

He began to reach for the cake dome, but the redhead scrambled away from him. She held the tray possessively out of his reach. If anyone were to discover the contents of what she held, who knew what would happen.

"NO! The cake is fine!"

"Princess Anna, are you sure? I can inspect it for you if that will help with-"

"Everything is fine, Kai, please!" Ready to bolt in the opposite direction of her castle head butler, she turned only to be met with surprised, yet striking blue eyes.

"Anna! There you are!" Elsa exclaimed, sounding tired but very relieved to see Anna.

 _SHIT!_ "E-Elsa, what…" What was Elsa doing out of bed? Why was she up and about and standing right there in front of her when she should have been in her room resting and waiting for her to return?

As if reading Anna's mind, Elsa said, "I was getting worried! You were gone for so long I thought something might have happened to you." The worry lines marking the queen's forehead expressed exactly how concerned she was about the princess's long absence, but the lines disappeared when her eyes dropped to the tray Anna had clutched in both hands. She smiled and kidded, "Were you in the kitchen trying to make an entirely new cake yourself?"

Anna stiffened the second Elsa fixated on the tray. She prayed that the frisky figurines stayed quiet so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to them so she could figure out what to do… but at that very moment a rather vocal moan reverberated through the air, coming directly from the dome-covered plate. _Oh, shiii—_

"Wait, what's that?" Elsa said confused, a perplexed expression crossing her features as she blinked at the tray of food.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Anna all but shouted, causing her sister and Kai to take a reflexive step back. "Just, uh...just my stomach, is all! Though cake might not be a good idea, so I'll just take this back to the kitchens and get some...some proper food, you know?"

Elsa sighed and moved forward, gently taking Anna by the elbow when she took a retreating step back to keep her from escaping. "There's no sense in you going all the way back to the kitchens, Anna. Kai is here; he can do it for you."

"Her Majesty is correct. I do serve a purpose in this castle aside from standing around and looking pretty, Your Highness," Kai jokingly agreed.

Chuckling, Elsa pressed her palm against Anna's lower back and steered her down the hall towards her room. "Kai, please have someone prepare another meal."

Anna, still holding the tray, tried digging her heels into the floor as she was pushed along, but the recently waxed surface failed to give her any traction. "Elsa, that's really not necessary!" she objected frantically. "I can do it myself! In fact, I prefer to do it myself! For reasons!"

"No, Anna, let Kai do it," Elsa insisted. "I need you to keep me company," she added, giving Anna an adorable pout when the princess craned her neck in her direction. "I'm not that hungry, anyway, so you can eat whatever you brought up for me and I'll wait a little longer. Maybe I'll nibble on a piece of that cake to keep my stomach occupied in the meantime."

 _Oh, no._

 _Oh, no no no no no._

"You don't want _this_ cake!" Anna blurted out, grasping at metaphorical straws by this point. "I-It's not good enough, which is why I have to—"

"I'm fairly certain I _do_ want this cake," Elsa cut her off, a hint of amusement in her voice as she continued pushing the princess along.

"Elsa, please!" Anna was at a loss for what to do to deter Elsa from the cake. She had to think of something soon, because the intimately entwined ice sculptures, remarkably quiet aside from that one minor peep earlier, wouldn't stay quiet for very long. She wracked her brain for reasonable excuses that might successfully turn Elsa away from getting near the cake. "Trust me! Y-you can't eat this cake because it's… it's—"

" _Mmm. Ah! Ooh, yes, Elsa! Yes!"_

"IT'S POISONED!" Anna yelled, but it was a little too late to drown out the exclamations.

 _Oh, god, oh no._ There was no way in hell Elsa didn't hear THAT, but Anna stupidly prayed that her sister's ears were clogged and that the sounds fell to deaf ears...

Judging by how Elsa's grip on her elbow suddenly tightened and the queen inhaled a sharp gasp, her eyes widening enormously…

Yeah, she definitely heard it.

Before Anna could even think about taking a step away, Elsa's hand darted out to grab the handle of the dome, yanking it off.

Elsa gasped at the sight and within a blink of an eye, the temperature plummeted in the hallway.

A collective silence fell over them as two small pairs of eyes stared up at the Queen; who, Anna noticed, looked very much like an ice statue herself with the way she stood stock still.

"…What…"

 _THE HELL!?_ As if the figurines sensed no danger from their counterparts, they resumed their previous ministrations.

Despite the drop in temperature, Anna felt as if her body was being engulfed in the sun. She was positive that her heartbeat was accelerating at an abnormal pace that threatened to drive her over the edge.

The princess could not, _would not_ , risk looking at her sister as she instead opted to just stare at the...show.

 _God, this is how I am going to die._

The two ice figures Elsa had made earlier that day were tangled up in each other, ice dresses hitched up as they ground furiously against the other.

This time they really let themselves go, no longer holding back, gasping and moaning to their heart's content as their icy bodies slipped and slid in perfect harmony on top of the cake's surface, the icing now covered in indents from where their bodies had rolled. The two normal-sized sisters witnessed the event unfold in rapt silence - Elsa with a shell-shocked expression and Anna with resignation and uncertainty.

Absolutely mesmerized by what she was seeing with her own two eyes, Elsa's head floated closer to the frenzied figures, and the paleness that made itself home on her face collected a healthy shade of red. The blonde gulped loudly and said, "Oh, my…"

 _Oh, my indeed._ Anna cleared her throat, willing herself to look away from the horizontal "dancing" taking place and failing because it was damn near impossible to do so. _This is awkward,_ she thought, finally managing to take her eyes away long enough to steal nervous glances at Elsa. She needed to say something to break the awkwardness. Anything!

"So… uh… this is what you really think of me, huh, Elsa?" she tried to tease lightly.

"I-I… I… What?" Elsa stammered out, still in shock at the sight of the miniature ice pair doing… _that_.

Wrong move, definitely wrong move. Anna hurriedly tried to backtrack. "No, I meant, this is what you'd think I'd do?"

Elsa's face rivaled a tomato and her breathing quickened.

 _Foot, meet mouth,_ Anna thought.

"N-Not that I wouldn't want to, I mean, you're beautiful and gorgeous and sweet and anyone would be lucky to have you, and—"

 _STOP. STOP. STOP TALKING._

With each word, Elsa's eyes grew larger and larger. Her lips parted to say something but no words came out.

Anna started to heave, spluttering, "I mean, _anyone_ would be lucky to have you. But I wouldn't want to—" she pointed at the sculptures, face flushed, "—you know, do that!"

"Of course not," Elsa said. Her voice was faint, high-pitched. As if she couldn't believe what she was saying either.

A thought, as small as the figures, clicked in Anna's mind. She blinked several times, glanced at the ice sculptures, then to Elsa, and back again. Elsa hadn't answered her earlier question. Heat crawled down her neck.

"Why _are_ they doing that?" she squeaked.

For a moment, Elsa just stared at her—face red enough to generate steam, and eyes as deep and unreadable as the fjord. They were almost black with how much the pupils had dilated.

Her sister abruptly turned on her heel, striding quickly away from Anna.

...Or rather, sprinting.

"Wait, wha...Elsa!" Anna shouted, her feet jerking into motion after recovering from the blonde's unexpected flight. She ran after her, still holding on to the cake—because really, she couldn't just leave it for someone else to find!—and ignoring the tiny protests from the ice figures.

There was only one place Elsa would run to. Her room.

Anna nearly tripped over her own feet as they cut around the corner. Elsa's heels clacked louder and louder as she increased her pace. Anna clutched the cake to her as each door brought them closer and closer to Elsa's room. The snowflake pattern came in sight. Her heart leapt into her throat. Elsa yanked the door open and her braid was halfway through before Anna took action.

It was either try and force herself in before Elsa closed the door or—

Anna's eyes darted down to the cake. She heaved it up before aiming it right at her sister's back.

 _I'll apologize later_ , Anna thought.

There was a wet _smack_ as Elsa froze right in her doorway. The tiny figures cried out as they fell to the floor. Anna skidded to a stop, chest heaving.

In hindsight, maybe trying to squeeze into Elsa's room would have been a better idea...

Elsa's back was covered in frosting. Bits of chocolate dotted her braid and shoulders. Slowly, she turned her head. Anna couldn't tell if she was angry, shocked, or hurt. But her bottom lip was _definitely_ quivering. Anna gulped and hurriedly snatched up the tiny figures struggling in the mess of cake. Gently, she took Elsa's elbow and led them inside.

The click of the lock echoed.

Anna's hands trembled as she began cleaning off cake from her sister's shoulders. "That was terrible of me," she stammered. "I shouldn't have, oh Elsa I'm so sorry!"

"That was your birthday cake," Elsa said, still in shock. Anna's heart clenched at the tremor in her voice.

"I just didn't want you to run from me," she said weakly. She brushed away a fleck of frosting that had managed to land on Elsa's cheek. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Elsa made a small noise. Without thinking, Anna wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and crushed her to her chest. Her arms connected with a wet mess and the little ice figures she'd been holding in one hand let out tiny squeals of shock. Again.

Anna stiffened, eyes wide. She lifted one arm and stared at the frosting covering her skin. "Oh…"

Elsa followed her gaze and laughed wetly. Her eyes glittered and she managed a tiny smile. "I guess that makes us even."

Anna made a strangled noise and tried to swipe the rest of the cake off Elsa's back. "We're even when I say we're even."

"But Anna—"

"No buts," Anna said. "It's my birthday and that's my birthday wish." She wrapped her arms around Elsa again and held her close.

The tips of Elsa's ears reddened. "Which is?"

"To make you happy," Anna whispered. Her breath ghosted over pale skin. Elsa shivered and Anna couldn't, simply _couldn't_ resist brushing a kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"Finally!" a tiny voice squeaked from her hand, shattering the moment, and Anna pulled away just enough to glare at them. The smaller version of her glared right back, frozen eyes narrowing as smaller Elsa's shoulders rose and fell with her tiny sigh.

Apparently, their likeness wasn't the only thing Elsa had been able to capture…

Discomposed by the events, Anna furrowed her brow and queried of the icy likeness of herself, "Finally? … _Finally_ , what?"

The miniature Anna replied exasperatedly, "You finally kissed her, that's WHAT!"

Anna just stared at her, dumbstruck for a few moments, before she was able to respond. "Ummm… ok, so… what you were doing… on the cake... " she trailed off for a moment, collecting her thoughts again, then continued, "why were you… we? Doing _that?!"_

Miniature Anna leaned over to give her similar companion a quick, but certainly not chaste, kiss on the mouth. She turned to Anna and said, "We're in love, why else? We are manifestations of your...our… it's hard to explain that part… love for each other, and we have all of our...your… this is so confusing… feelings."

 _Feelings?_

"Elsa…?" she turned to look at her normal-sized sister, but the queen decided right then to bury her face in Anna's shoulder. Her heart ached at the sight, at the small tremors going through the woman in her arms. "Elsa, please look at me…?"

She shook her head, blonde hair tickling Anna's cheek.

"Elsa…"

"Anna…" Elsa inhaled deeply and her trembling intensified. "I'm s-so, so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen! I never meant for you to find out about… about th-th-that!" she hiccuped.

"Elsa?" Coming to a decision, Anna reached over to place the ice figures clenched in her hand on the nearest available surface—a nearby dresser. She tried to pull away from Elsa, but her sister seemed intent on keeping her close, her face still hidden in Anna's shoulder.

Determined to find out what was going on with her sister, and given that she would not remove her face from Anna's shoulder, Anna decided to take a different tack. Wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders, in a gentle voice she asked, "Elsa… what did you not mean for me to find out about?" _Why does this feel so… aaarrggghhh… I'm so confused! My stomach feels like there are butterflies doing backflips all over._

* * *

Elsa buried her face deeper into Anna's shoulder, frowning deeply as she continued to sob, hands tightly clasped together at her breast. _Dear Skadi, what have I done?_ A long silence enveloped the room as she just absorbed the warmth of her sister's arms wrapped around her. _This may be the last time she holds me like this. The last time I ever see her._ She shook uncontrollably, and Anna's arms tightened around her. _Why did I say that out loud._ _But… wait… the ice Anna, she said "OUR feelings"?_

Her breath hitched, and for a moment...Elsa was hopeful.

...Before she realized that the ice figures were simply channeling _her_ desires alone...Not Anna's. By her hand, they had been given life. By her hand, they had been imbued with her darkest secret, unintentional as it may have been. By her hand, they had played out her fantasies, once confined to the cover of the night—beneath the sheets with sweat matting her brow and soft cries tumbling from her lips.

 _There's no way she could ever feel the same._

It was a sinful desire.

 _There's absolutely no way._

"Elsa." Anna sighed heavily and grunted, pushing forcefully against Elsa's shoulders.

 _Pushing me away because she's disgusted by me,_ Elsa thought with a painful pang in her chest and another sob climbing up the inside of her throat. She clung even harder to her sister, refusing to let this moment end knowing the chance of her being in Anna's arms again after this would be nonexistent…

And then Anna's fingers grazed her leg and started to lift her skirt, causing her to jump and choke on her breath before stammering out hoarsely, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"You, uh, you need to take this dress off. Dissolve it or whatever," the princess answered sheepishly. "You're covered in cake, thanks to me, and I think it would be a good idea if we cleaned ourselves up and took a relaxing bath together!"

 _Together?_ Elsa's sniffling abruptly ceased and this time she pried herself out of Anna's arms to decipher whether she was serious or not. "You want… to bathe with me?" she asked incredulously, and her question brought a fierce blush to Anna's cheeks.

"To get clean!" Anna repeated. "It'll be easier if we do it together because it'll be hard for you to reach your back, right? And you haven't recovered fully from your fever-cold thingamabob, so… yeah, I don't want you straining yourself."

"Psst!" The royal sisters turned their heads in unison towards the hissing sound, the source belonging to the mini Anna, whose tiny hands were cupped around her mouth. When their attention was focused on her, the ice figure directed her gaze at Anna and pointed emphatically at Elsa's back. "Don't waste your cake!"

Elsa frowned in confusion. The cake was already wasted, since it was plastered all over her own back. She couldn't very well scrape it off and return it to the plate for her sister to enjoy…

As if knowing exactly what she was thinking, little Elsa curved her icy lips into a naughty smirk and licked the air with her tongue to demonstrate how they expected Anna to "taste" what remained of her cake.

Elsa staggered, instantly feeling light-headed as she blanched at what she'd just heard and seen. Thankfully, Anna was close enough to catch her from behind.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt something softly sliding up her bare, cake-covered back.

Elsa tentatively queried, "W-What … what was t-that?"

All she heard was a stifled cough from behind her. Then she felt it again along the same path, except this time it was a bit firmer, and slightly wet and warm. A faint chill ran up her spine.

 _She… she's actually eating it off of my back…_ ** _licking_** _it off of me._ A tremor ran through her entire body, her core flooding with warmth.

A whimper escaped her mouth as the sensations threatened to consume her.

"A-Anna," she started but stopped when she felt a pair of hands firmly grip her waist. They tightened at her sides, digging into her dress with a sense of urgency as her sister did another pleasurable pass at her exposed back. Elsa felt her knees go weak and would have collapsed into a puddle of mush had it not been for the firm grip of Anna's hands.

Anna's eyes were closed and she moaned pleasantly as she lapped away at the cake remnants decorating her sister's back. "Mm. This cake… Oh, Elsa, it tastes so delicious," she proclaimed, her voice taking on a husky tone that Elsa had never heard coming from her little sister before.

And god, what that voice did to her! It made the flushed queen's heart race quicker than ever, her breathing coming out in short, heavy spurts. The area between her legs pulsed insistently, demanding immediate attention.

 _What is happening?_ Elsa foggily thought. Was she dreaming? The whole thing was too good to be true, too unbelievable! But not even her wildest dreams felt this insanely realistic. The hands burning at her waist and keeping her anchored in place were undeniably real and they were Anna's, as well as the moist, warm tongue diligently washing the icing from her skin.

The two ice figures threw their thumbs up at Elsa, squealing at the rapid progress being made and jumping up and down excitedly.

Elsa suddenly felt a gentle push at her sides, as Anna started to move them. They slowly continued to move until Elsa's knees hit the foot of her bed.

She heard in a low, breathy voice, "Get up on the bed and lay on your stomach, I'm not done yet."

"You're _what?!"_

"Hey," Anna said with a shaky laugh. "I didn't bring a fork, so this works out, doesn't it?"

 _Is this really happening?_

"Elsa…?"

Anna's tone was different this time; more concerned than husky and laced with an undercurrent of desire. The queen blinked, noting that they were nowhere near the bed, and that Anna had moved from behind her to stand in front, teal eyes filled with worry, and...panic?

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to them," her sister stammered out, her grip on Elsa's shoulders tightening as she looked away to glare at the pouting ice figures. "I-I mean...licking your back? It was...well...I mean, I was curious, but…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Elsa's heart fell. Just a little.

 _I knew it was too good to be true...Once again, these desires of mine cloud the reality before me._

"I guess we're even," Anna continued, looking at her again as her lips curled into a sheepish smile. "But...we really should take that bath, though. The icing is starting to harden."

Elsa's mouth parted, failing to find words for a moment. Apparently, the idea of taking a bath together hadn't been part of her...daydream. _Feverdream,_ her mind treacherously whispered, and Elsa mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You...You really meant that?"

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed, her smile turning into something warmer. "It'll be just like when we were kids!"

 **Contributors to chapter one: Liamgrbd, the-wandering-quill, wintersummerallthefunner, pegacorn1210, cyrianu, talkstopaintings, Jessica x, canitellusmthin**


	2. The Bath

_Okay...I was wrong. This is_ _ **not at all**_ _like when we were kids._

For one thing...the bathtub apparently hadn't been meant to hold two fully-grown adults, which had caused some accidental kicking when they had maneuvered themselves into the water earlier. They had managed to settle in a relatively comfortable position with Elsa sitting in front of Anna, her shoulders hunched to her reddening ears.

"D-Don't look, okay?"

And for the other thing…

Divines above, her sister was devastatingly attractive! Anna had been aware of this ever since that moment she first saw Elsa in her ice palace. She had been awe-struck and oh so terribly confused by the way her body reacted at the sight of Elsa in that sexy ice dress of hers.

Now, with the queen's bare back and shoulders before her, every inch of her smooth pale skin exposed and waiting for her touch… Anna was reminded once more exactly how appealing to the eyes her sister truly was.

Oh, and her warm delicate skin! Anna still couldn't believe she had went ahead and licked her sister like that; couldn't believe how badly she yearned to do so again, this time without the excuse of the cake to guide her or the ushering of the ice figures to cheer her on. She quickly distracted herself from further entertaining such an idea by snatching a washcloth and dipping it into the warm water and using the soaked cloth to begin washing her sister's back.

The sound of warm water dripping softly on the royal tiled floor was the only tell that anything was going on in the bathroom at all. Golden beams of light pierced through large glass windows placed high above the tub to prevent anybody from peeking in and little flecks of dust floated softly in the still air.

Anna didn't realise, but she began to hum softly as she rubbed the cloth up and down her sister's bare and tender back. She was humming a song, a lullaby to be more precise, that lured the on-edge Elsa to a state of calm and trust, once-tense shoulders now relaxed and her hair let out of her usual french braid, yet to be dampened by the water in the undersized dub below.

"Anna… you have such a lovely singing voice, you know?" Elsa sighed, causing the redhead in question to break out in a wide grin.

"And you have a bit of cake still stuck in your hair," Anna teased with a lighthearted chuckle. "Here, why don't you lay down so I can get some of that cake out; just rest your head on the water, okay?"

Elsa did as she was told and scooted down so that her head could fall right between her sister's crossed legs, draping her own legs over the tub as she did so to make room. Her eyes were closed as she felt soft and tender fingers come through her hair, and this lasted for several minutes. Until finally her curiosity got the best of her and she peeked an eye open to get a better look of the naked beauty above her and tiny pink perked breast.

Her mouth went dry, but Anna didn't seem to mind. Meanwhile, the icy duplicates of the two were up to no good once again…

* * *

"So how are we gonna hook those two lovebirds up?" Mini Anna asked mini Elsa, both of them now resting on the bathroom's doorknob after being left unattended by the royal princess and royal queen.

"Hmm," mini-Elsa said, tapping her tiny ice-chin. "They're starting to grasp it on their own now, but it's moving so slowly…"

"I KNOW! Ugh, if our sizes were reversed I'd just… just knock their heads together!"

The small facsimile of the queen chuckled, grinning at her ice-sister. "You're so brash and impulsive. That's why I love you."

"Whaaaat?" mini-Anna mini-gasped. "You're in _love_ with me? Oh gosh! Oh man, what do I do?!"

"Stop," Elsa snorted, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her soundly. But then she pulled back and cleared her throat. "And stop distracting me. How do we help our progenitors get to where you and I are?"

"Beats me. We were already like this when we were made." Sitting on the edge of the knob, she swung her feet back and forth idly, the dim light glinting off the teensy blades of her skates.

"Maybe…" When Anna looked at her upside-down, her translucent sister shrugged. "It's a silly idea, and would require us somehow jumping down from this door without breaking… but if we could just get over to the tub…"

The miniature ice Anna giggled, only to teasingly inquire, "A silly idea… _from you?_ " She gasped dramatically.

In reply, she received a gentle slap on the arm. "Hush, you…"

"Oh, you know I like it rough… I could use a good spanking."

With a mischievous wink, ice Elsa said, "Later… we have work to do first."

Ice Elsa conjured a small pile of snow at the bottom of the floor, small enough so that it would hardly be noticeable, and the two sisters plunged off the doorknob and onto the floor below, the icy Elsa being especially sure to make sure her counterpart wouldn't get hurt. After a series of giggles and a firm slap on the butt from Anna, the two made their way through the crack of the door and into the steamy bathroom. It was a good thing that the magic Elsa made them with was strong and resistant, not one to melt in even the most tropical of conditions, and so they began to play out their plan.

"So…" Mini Anna said in a hushed whisper. "Here's what we do. I want to crawl up onto Anna's shoulder, and whisper _exactly_ what she should do, making her tempt Elsa in ways that she couldn't believe."

Mini Elsa snickered. "You _sure_ that will work? That sounds a whole lot like trying to brainwash her…"

Anna responded by planting a firm kiss on her sister's lips. "She listened to me and I made her _lick_ the freaking cake off of her. I don't know how much more convincing I can get."

A laugh threatened to erupt from her sister's mouth, but the cool ice Elsa managed to keep it in. "Okay fine. I'll think of something to do with Elsa. But if this goes well then you and me have a _lot_ of 'sisterly love' to do tonight."

Mini Anna winked. "Even if this doesn't work, you'd fuck me anyway." The bluntness caused a cold rush to flare in mini Elsa's cheeks, the frosty equivalent to blushing, but she never did deny it.

With another gentle smack, little Elsa pushed her off. "G-Go on you."

The icy little sister winked and ran off to the tub, climbing on the tiled wall until she reached the edge of the wooden surface of the container filled with water. "Slowly… Slowly… There! Whoops!" She gasped, as she slipped on a droplet of water, "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" She gasped, arms flailing for balance but immediately, she hung on. Her heart—if she ever had one—felt as if it'd burst into the misty air.

"Okay… Okay…" With the worried little Elsa in the view, she decided to lessen it with a big thumbs up.

* * *

Fortunately… or maybe not, the real redhead was too mesmerized with Elsa's body… and smiling as the blonde was in another paradise with her eyes closed and body completely relaxed on her. But her cheeks flushed and she knew, it was clear that it wasn't from the heat of the water—in fact, it grew much colder since Elsa jumped in—but it was from the… the… Anna couldn't even think. Elsa's body was fit to be that of a goddess.

Her breasts were wonderfully round and soft to the touch, stomach flat and rock hard from those cute little abs, and her legs were just so perfectly pale and thin… _smooth,_ she thought. Anna came to the conclusion that Elsa was indeed a goddess—

 _Wait, what?_

" _Psst… Listen…"_ Anna heard a noise coming from somewhere really close by, and looking around she found out that there was nobody to be seen… except for a little icy figure of herself standing on her shoulder.

"What the heck do you want?" Anna spoke in a harsh whisper, causing Elsa to stir.

"Anna?" The monarch asked with wide curious eyes.

Anna hastily replied, "Sorry Elsa, that was _definitely not_ directed at you. The ice figure of me somehow managed to get up onto my shoulder, and was trying to get my attention."

" _Oh?_ " The Queen coyly quirked one eyebrow up at her younger sister.

The red of Anna's cheeks deepened at the brow movement. _Is… no, she wouldn't be… but, the ice figures… the one of me said 'our… your… feelings'. Did she just mean Elsa? I love my sister, but… Oh Skadi help me, am I IN LOVE with my SISTER? … Wait, that would mean… is SHE in love with ME?_ She felt her face warming significantly, cheeks having further darkened - to a vivid scarlet this time.

Mini Anna, seeing this whispered to her human double, "You're finally starting to understand, aren't you?"

The Princess was rendered speechless, mouth flapping like a fish.

The Queen raised her brow higher at this, wondering what was running through the mind of her sister.

Mini-Anna wrapped her arms around Anna's nearest braid and leaned up toward her ear, speaking even lower so that Elsa couldn't hear a word - not even that they were happening, despite their closeness.

"I think you already knew, Big Me. You want to kiss more than her cheeks, lick more than her back… and that's okay, because she loves you, and you love her. So what are you waiting for? A full moon?"

The words rang true, even though they _sounded_ insane. Elsa's warm, wet body between her legs wasn't helping her think this through rationally, that was for sure. So close to her own nakedness… her hands gripped Elsa around the waist more tightly, and she felt the skin sliding under her fingertips. Sparks appearing between the surfaces.

"You…. um…" Elsa was the one stuttering; Anna couldn't even form words. "That f-feels nice. Is that okay for me to say?" Anna nodded against Elsa's head. "Alright. Oh, I can't believe how many years it's been since we did this."

"Did what?!" Anna yelped, louder than she intended.

"Took a bath together," Elsa chuckled. "Why, what did you think I meant?"

Anna had no answer to that, but her forehead did break out in fresh sweat. There was a muffled sigh from behind her ear, but she tried to ignore it as much as possible.

Anna turned her head, pressing a slow kiss to Elsa's forehead - wondering how her sister would respond.

When the kiss lingered, Elsa released a deep sigh of contentment. However, this was followed by a whisper-quiet mewl of "Anna" ghosting from her lips when Anna pulled back slightly.

Emboldened, as the ice Anna continued to utter proddingly in her ear, she leaned in and placed another marginally longer kiss to Elsa's cheek.

* * *

Elsa let out a soft, low moan as the kiss lengthened. _Does she know what she's doing to me?_

Anna's ministrations seemed to take a slow but welcome downward path along her neck. Hungry for more kisses, Elsa slightly tilted her head off to the side to see if her sister would follow. The redhead had paused near a spot underneath her jaw and as if possessed by some unknown force, she began to suck greedily.

Trying to steady her surprise, her right hand latched onto the nearest object which so happened to be Anna's thigh.

But this time, Elsa pushed herself away from the redhead. With a frown, she looked the girl up and down. "A-Anna, you're acting strange…" Not that she minded this strangeness at all. She quite enjoyed it and inside of her, there was this craving for more. And then came this cautious look. "Anna… What did that _thing_ tell you?"

The emphasis made mini Anna cringe. "Don't worry about what she says," the ice figured whispered. "Follow your heart."

Regular sized Anna didn't know what to do. All she really knew was… God, mini Anna was a brat! Wait, maybe she was one, as well.

"Anna."

The redhead blinked away her daydreams.

"Hey, big me…"

Anna growled. "Shut up, my sister's talking. Yeah?!" That was unexpectedly loud.

"I said… What did that thing tell you?" Elsa crossed her arms. "I swear I just saw her whispering something to you."

"N-Nothing."

"Anna."

"Fine, she told me I should follow my heart," Anna snapped. "It's good advice for life, isn't it?"

Elsa blinked a few times, turning slightly in the tub so she could see Anna better without craning her neck. This had the unintended benefit of granting the redhead a perfect side-view of a full, soft chest, but she dutifully kept her eyes pointed up at her sister's.

"It… is, but I have to ask… _why_ did she give you such advice? What do you need to follow your heart _about?"_

"Don't worry about it," Anna hedged, reaching out to pull Elsa close again. But she stayed firm. "Come on, I was… really enjoying relaxing here with you."

"As if that was 'relaxing'." However, Elsa did lean against her torso again, still turned sideways so she could snuggle her arm between Anna's pert peaks. She tried not to think about that; she was trying not to think about a good many things. However, the way they were standing at attention made it a lot harder for her to ignore them…

So she could hardly be blamed when she reached her index finger up and pressed it gently against the rigid little teat. "You don't seem relaxed in the slightest."

Anna's breath hitched, and Elsa witnessed teal eyes snap to meet hers. They observed each other for a moment before another voice broke the small silence.

"God can you guys just do the do already? Or at least get on with frisking each other. This is so painful to watch!"

 _I should never have made those two,_ Elsa thought as she glared at the little ice figure on Anna's shoulder. "Listen, you—"

"No, _you_ listen!" mini Anna interrupted, pointing a tiny finger in her direction. "You're both crazy for each other, and we're sick of you...you…"

"Dancing around the subject?" another tiny voice drawled, and Elsa turned her head to see her smaller self sitting on the tub's edge, elbow propped on her knee with her chin resting in her palm as she smirked at them.

"Exactly! That's what you guys are doing!"

"We aren't danci-"

Mini Anna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Right, and we—" She paused to gesture between herself and her lazing ice companion, "—aren't ice incarnations of yours truly."

This Anna was certainly sassier than her larger counterpart. Elsa's face burned as she looked away, knowing that was _exactly_ what they were doing. Or rather, Elsa. She couldn't speak for Anna, but—

"They're right," her sister's voice cut into her thoughts, quiet and breathless, almost. "All our lives, we've been avoiding... _talking_. About your powers, about...about those years spent apart, and even...about you catching a cold." Elsa heard Anna chuckle, though it sounded nervous more than anything else. "I think it's time we actually _talked_. About you, about me…"

" _About us."_

"We should," Elsa breathed, though the nearness of her sister's body was making that progressively more difficult. "And we have been, I think; I've been busy with getting the kingdom in order, of course, but our afternoons spent together have been…"

Wrapping both arms around Elsa, Anna whispered, "Great. They've been the best times of my life, just having little picnics with you, gardening. I didn't think you'd want to garden with me!"

"I was worried I'd freeze all the crops," Elsa laughed, and Anna joined her. When she turned to look up into Anna's flushed, freckled face, her heart skipped a beat again - it was doing that more and more often lately. "But it was worth it. Every moment spent with you…" Her lips were so soft, the colour of roses…

But she turned herself away, heart in her throat. This was no way for a queen to behave toward her own flesh and blood! Hoping to distract both of them, she said, "I'm surprised you want to hang around your stick-in-the-mud sister when you have that strong, handsome ice-man, just waiting to go anywhere you wish."

Mini Anna rolled her eyes. "Okay! Confession time is over! Now kiss!"

"NO!" The two people replied, almost knocking the mini Anna off. But when they shouted, the ice sculpture only rolled her eyes and mini Elsa shook her head. Confession time was definitely not over.

Anna sighed and looked down to the water. "Elsa, he's… he's just a friend. Nothing else."

Elsa looked at her in surprise-slash-relief because God, maybe she still had a chance.

"Oh," was all Elsa could say. "Um…" And again, her eyes were right on her lips, contemplating whether to take action. But she knew, with Anna's feeling unclear to her, it wouldn't seem fair. It was confession time again. "I… Anna, there's a reason why I don't… I was nervous about taking a bath with you… And god, what I just said after you… you… were licking my back…" Elsa's cheeks flushed crimson. "I just… There's these feelings… Okay, I've been feeling some sort of way to you for as long as I could remember."

Despite the cramped space, Elsa still managed to wrap her arms around her middle, assuming a very familiar position as her shoulders hunched to her ears.

"I don't know how it happened, and...and I don't know _when_ , I just...I just couldn't— _can't_ —imagine a life without you in it. So when you froze last year on the fjord, I…" Her breath hitched, and she felt Anna's arms immediately wrap around her, holding her close.

"I'm alive, Elsa," she heard the redhead murmur, "I'm alive."

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes; some of them slipping free to drop onto Anna's arms. "After that, these feelings just...grew stronger. I wanted to give you everything—the sun, the moon, the sky...I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to be the cause of your happiness and what you look forward to every day."

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna hugged her closer. "You stinker...you're _already_ all of that."

"No, not just…" Then Elsa's head shot up straight, so fast she almost slammed into Anna's nose. "I'm that important to you? No… don't exaggerate just to make me feel better."

"I'm not," Anna breathed urgently, leaning their foreheads together. Now both of them were breathing fast, shaking slightly. "For my entire life, Elsa… all I cared about was you and our parents. And then you went away, and though everyone told me to forget, I couldn't. I still needed you." Clearing her throat, she whispered, "And then our parents went away, and you became my everything. The idea of you… I knew it was silly and stupid to hang onto you that much, but I did. And when you came back to me…"

Anna didn't continue for a few seconds, so Elsa raised a hand to caress her neck. "When I came back to you?"

"You had become _more_ than I expected. Than my imagination made you into. All the things I loved about 'Imaginary Friend Elsa' plus some new things that were… sometimes painful but always beautiful! And…"

"Oh, just _say_ it!" mini-Anna hissed in a stage whisper, stamping her little icy feet.

"And I love you," Anna gasped out, even as she inwardly made a note to flick her miniature self at the earliest possible convenience. "You're my sun, moon, sky… stars, earth, the wind and the rain, the sea and the shore. Everything."

 _I love you._

The words echoed in Elsa's ears; in time to the blood pounding in them as her heart beat faster and faster with the confession. She stared up at her sister's, eyes widening in disbelief.

 _Is this...really happening?_

"Anna—" She stopped as her throat suddenly tightened. What if she meant it in a purely sisterly way? What if—

Lips pressed against the corner of her mouth.

"Elsa...I _love_ love you," Anna whispered against her skin, and that was it. Whatever walls, whatever barriers kept Elsa's feelings from spilling over finally broke down in the face of those undeniable words.

"I love you too," she confessed in a raspy whisper of her own as tears trickled down her cheeks from the joy of these reciprocated feelings, of this love long thought to be unrequited.

 _I love you._

Elsa's lips brushed against Anna's, feeling them for the very first time.

 _I love you._

She found herself falling forward as Anna tugged her close, hands reaching up to tangle in her hair.

 _I love you._

"I love you…" she repeated, and looking right into her teal eyes, she found relief. And it was luring her in. Elsa felt warm inside and joy filled her, yet she was hesitant. She couldn't figure out what to do next, with her fingers burrowed between strands of copper hair and… well, it seemed like a good time, right?

She swallowed, bottom lip between her teeth. "I-I…"

Anna only grinned. "Go on, say whatever you want. _Do_ whatever you want."

And Elsa did. Her hand came down to cup Anna's cheek, fingers caressing all the little freckles that were spread across her face. And she was leaning in slowly, lips trembling tremendously and nervously. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she'd kissed someone, but she was sure Anna wouldn't mind it.

Finally, when her lips brushed just slightly on Anna's she pulled away. That was her kiss.

The redhead and the mini one raised their eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"W-What—"

Rolling her eyes, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled her in for a _real_ kiss. Elsa didn't have time to even react with the sudden softness and warmth pressed hard on her own lips. She nearly moaned and she swore the water was going to turn into ice if this went any further—But God, she didn't mind this at all!

"Wow," Anna breathed when their mouths parted, still an inch apart. "That… is a kiss."

There was a "WooooOOoooooo!" from the edge of the tub, and they both glanced over at their diminutive counterparts. "Slip her the tongue!" mini-Anna said, and mini-Elsa giggled at her lewdness.

"Would it be a bad thing… if I destroyed them? Is that murder, are they sentient?"

"Elsa," Anna snorted, nuzzling against her cheek. "Leave them alone. They're dumb but they're _our_ dumb."

"Yeeeeahhhh," mini-Anna said, hitching up mini-Elsa's dress and slapping her behind with the sound of a tiny tinkling bell. "Just make it happen, turn it up! You'll be _soooo_ much happier!"

Even while Anna was laughing at the both of them, Elsa resettled herself in her sister's lap. "How about it? Do you want to… make that particular thing happen? Slap my hindquarters?"

The laugh caught in Anna's throat, and she turned beet red. Instead of answering, it seemed all she could do was laugh in an increasingly nervous tone as the idea of doing that played out behind her eyes. Elsa was both alarmed and disgusted by the fact that she was even _contemplating_ such an act! They had barely even managed to confess that they liked each other as more than siblings, and their abominable cake toppers refused to let things progress at their natural pace! It was as infuriating as it was amusing.

"M-Maybe at a later time, yes?" Anna eventually squeaked out, and Elsa merely nodded, not trusting herself to say anything more on that particular matter. "Or perhaps...a compromise?"

"A compromise?" Elsa echoed, only to yelp as a hand suddenly brushed against her rear, lightly groping it. "A-Anna!"

Unfortunately, the redhead was too busy giggling to bother answering to that. "You should've seen your face!" she eventually wheezed, and Elsa frowned—more like pouted, really. Anna's giggling abruptly ceased once the blonde splashed some of the bathwater in her face, causing her to splutter.

Wiping the water from her eyes, Anna glared at Elsa and growled playfully, baring her teeth, "Why you little…" She thrust her hands forward, driving her fingers deep into her sister's exposed stomach, sending the queen into a fit of hysterics.

Which made the queen grab for Anna's cheeks, pulling at them until Anna cried, "Owowww STOP!" Pulling at the blonde hairs damply hanging from her scalp, she managed to turn them completely around until Anna was pressing Elsa's head back into the water—or trying. Elsa was managing to hold her own, tickling Anna here and there when her hands were free. The redhead was laughing far louder than Elsa did, which satisfied her, but she was too busy trying to keep from letting her head get shoved under the water to brag about that.

"Oh, just bang already!" mini-Anna shouted, pulling off her tiny ice skate and throwing it at them.

"Ow!" Elsa laughed as it bounced off her nose and landed on her right breast. Smirking, Anna picked it up and actually slipped it onto the nearby nipple, causing Elsa to first shiver, then frown up at her. "Very funny."

"I thought so."

"Wait, gimme that back!" the ice figure squeaked, hobbling lopsided along the edge of the tub. "I don't have any other shoes!"

Anna turned to mini her, watching her bounce up and down, but far from trying to reach it. "Give it back!"

"I'll give it back if you shut up and let us do our thing!"

Mini Anna paused and just stared in amusement. She crossed her arms. "Oh, so you already want to fuck?"

The two sisters flushed red and was left speechless. If they weren't interrupted, they could've done something… well, much more intimate and now, hearing mini Anna say something like that was just a bit embarrassing.

Mini Anna nodded. "Okay, okay, I'll be quiet. I'll just… you know, be with… Elsa." She winked at her tiny big sister, who giggled.

As the two tried to scramble down the side of the tub, all four shoes now in place, the normal-sized Anna turned back to her sister and smiled. "How can you be mad at them? You made them this ridiculous!"

"I d-didn't make them this ridiculous on purpose!" Elsa grumbled, picking up one of the cakes of soap and hurling it at the miniatures—who just so happened to be mooning the both of them at that moment. Seeing the enormous-to-them object hurtling through the sky was enough to get them scrambling to slip under the door.

"Okay, but…" Shrugging one freckle-dusted shoulder, Anna said in a quieter voice, "You _did_ make them so they're in love with each other. That's…"

"That was unintentional, Anna, I promise! They were only supposed to skate peacefully on top of your cake, just… I didn't—"

"If they want to have sex with each other this bad, then it must mean those are your feelings." Finally, Anna had stated the truth of the matter outright. Her upper teeth dug so hard into her bottom lip that it looked as if she might draw blood. "Do you… I mean, how often do you think about doing that? Have I been, um, making it worse or anything?"

Elsa blushed brightly. "Do you really want to know?"

"Elsa," Anna said, offering a reassuring smile and patting her sister's hand. "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked, would I?"

"Sometimes people ask questions for things they don't really want to know about!" Elsa pointed out.

Anna gave her a blank look. "Elsa…"

"Alright! Fine. The answer to your first question is… too often," Elsa finally admitted, covering her eyes with her hands to hide from embarrassment and to avoid meeting Anna's eyes and seeing her reaction to her answer. She rushed out, "And… and you really don't have to do anything to make it worse. Just being around you pretty much…" She groaned and chanced a peek at Anna from between her fingers. "You must think I'm a sex crazed fiend after hearing and seeing all this."

Looking thoughtful, Anna said, "Honestly? I just wonder how you concentrate so well on your queenly duties if that's what's going on in that little head of yours most of the time."

"You don't have to make fun of me."

"I'm not! Completely serious, honestly!" Clearing her throat, she brushed her index finger along Elsa's shoulder, almost an afterthought. It caused the elder sister to shiver. "I mean, I… thing is, I haven't really ever thought about _anybody_ like that before. Not more than just 'oh, he's cute, she's cute'. So I hope it's not a big letdown for you to find out I wasn't doing it, too—even though I, um… I don't mind that you did. At all."

"No, that's completely alright. I'm the one who should be ashamed of… of turning her sister into an object of lust."

"You didn't. You never treated me like an object—not once in our whole lives."

"But I thought of you as one!" she ground out, panting and wild-eyed. This was a nightmare come true, even with all the beautiful dreamlike facets of it. "At night, when I couldn't sleep… sometimes I—oh Skadi, I'm a horrible, horrible—"

"You what?" Anna interrupted her panicking. "Tell me." Elsa shook her head, so she was more insistent. Her hands came up and pulled Elsa closer, pressing her lips against her tender temple. "I want to hear about it. Tell me what you would do, or think. Any of it—all of it."

Elsa's body shook with restrained laughter. "Are we really talking about this?" She never imagined she'd be casually chatting about her sexual urges while she was sitting in a bathtub naked with her sister...

"Yes, really," Anna huffed, trying to maintain a serious expression and utterly failing if the twitching to her lips was of any indication. "Now. Right now."

"Anna, I am _not_ having this conversation while we're both as wrinkled as prunes," Elsa said, raising her hand to the redhead's face for emphasis and displaying the puckered skin on her fingertips.

"Wait, what? How long have we been...Oh...eww, you're right!" Anna exclaimed, making a face as she looked to her own hand for proof. Acting on impulse, as Elsa knew she would, her sister immediately moved to get out of the tub, grasping the edges to pull herself to her feet…

...and giving Elsa a full view of the damp patch of hair between her legs, with its treasure hidden away beneath.

 _Well,_ she thought as her throat suddenly ran dry and her face reddened to put those hairs to shame, _so much for distracting and deflecting the subject away…_

Looking at the woman in front of her, grabbing a towel, Elsa tried her very best to keep herself from staring. Her hips swayed and droplets of water slid down her body, and it was just taking all of Elsa's attention. She swallowed, eyes trailing down to the perfectly rounded buttocks. And the blonde wondered how it'd feel to be between her legs… how she'd taste… and God, she wanted this badly.

"Elsa, are you getting out?"

She blinked, and her eyes were fogged with all the desire that she kept inside of her for so long. "Y-Yes…"

And when Anna wrapped herself in a towel, the blonde just sighed in annoyance. "Alright, I'm coming."

Anna shot Elsa a smirk over her shoulder and said wryly, "So soon?"

* * *

That mostly earned her a bunch of stuttering, disjointed syllables that didn't string together to form anything coherent. But Anna didn't mind; it was a minor punishment for Elsa never telling her about her secret desires.

As they returned to the queen's chambers, she pondered all that she had discovered in a very, _very_ brief time frame. Elsa loved her. Was _in_ love with her, possibly—and she returned those feelings. That was the only thing that could have been more unexpected than the feelings in the first place! Finding out that her own sister wanted to do all kind of unspeakable things should have turned her stomach, but instead…

Her heart raced, her head spun. There was a tingling where there had never been one before. And they had confessed most of this while laying in a bathtub, completely nude—all but that there was anything to discuss in the first place, which came up alongside _licking cake off her back._ This was a royal mess if ever there was one.

 **Contributors to chapter two: The-wandering-quill,** **Jessica x, christian nickles 3, cyrianu, iamrotting, wintersummerallthefunner, canitellusmthin**


	3. The Exploration of True Love

"So," Elsa was sighing from across the room, sounding a little more like herself. "What colour nightgown would you like? I have just about every-"

"No, no, no," Anna scolded her, hands on her hips as she kicked the door closed with her wrinkled toes. "You're not avoiding the subject that easily. You wanted to come back here before we discussed your late night thoughts. We're here, so start… discussing!"

Elsa stood near the closet, body tensed and her brain was scrambling for anything to talk about rather than this embarrassing thing. "W-Wait, what about the two little brats?"

"We're here!"

With a gasp, Elsa turned to see the two sitting side by side on her shoulder. "When the hell did you…"

Mini-Anna shrugged. "We have our ways. Actually, Elsa has. Go on, big me wants to know about what you think about every night." That giant grin she had across her face almost made Elsa want to dissolve the two into a little puddle of water, but it was quite amusing—annoying but amusing.

And Anna was sitting on the bed, her legs and arms crossed together. Her eyebrows raised, getting quite impatient.

The blonde didn't know why she'd even let herself get into this mess! She was the Queen, for God's sake, she could do anything but this! But this was Anna and even though she was the Queen, she'd always listen to her sister. If talking about… the thoughts in the night would get the two closer together—they really didn't have to, but Elsa loved to play along with her little sister's games—then so be it.

"Come onnnnn, don't just stand there. Sit with me and let's talk about how dirty your thoughts get." Anna smirked and almost burst into laughter, seeing the shocked expression Elsa had.

"No tact whatsoever, I see," Elsa dryly remarked, wrapping her arms around her middle once more as she took a hesitant step forward.

"You still love me for it, though," Anna pointed out, throwing her a wink, and Elsa could swear that her sister was enjoying the way the words rolled off her tongue.

Love.

"Yes, I do," she sighed, earning a pair of two tiny giggles from her shoulder. "Though I'm starting to regret it if it's leading us to this."

Anna's expression immediately fell. "What?"

 _If that's what my face looked like, then that_ is _funny._ Elsa's lips twitched into a small smile. "I'm only joking, Anna."

"Well… that's not funny!" But her petulant pout made it clear she would ordinarily find it quite hilarious, if she weren't the one in the dark. "And you're avoiding the subject!"

"Why shouldn't I? You really think I want to tell you… that I…"

"Do it, do it, do it!" The miniature letches were chanting. Then, "HEY!" when she picked them up and tossed them onto the cushion of the window seat.

"Some nights… I… for the past few years…" Seeing Anna's eyebrows shoot up at the use of the word "years" made her face flush and she turned away. "I would get lonely at night, and most nights I could resist. But sometimes I'd think about your beautiful face, and what a… a comely young woman you'd become, it was too much to bear. Thinking about the gentle curve of your slender neck, your button nose… imagining what the rest of you would look like now, and more _needing_ to see it than merely being curious."

"Elsa, that's not so bad," Anna was half-laughing, her voice gentle. "Just wanting to-"

"Sorry, but I wish I were finished. I'm not." Hands wringing, Elsa began to pace back and forth, towel flapping slightly in the sudden wintry breeze that filled the bedroom. "Wanted to see your trim thighs opening, to feel our soft chests against each other… and I'd feel so hot, um…" She stumbled over terminology and settled for, "Down there. Hot enough that I would have to take care of my needs. Which would make me wonder… if you could feel the same way there, maybe we could both take care of each other. And that's when I…"

The redhead had been holding her breath throughout the last parts of this. Unable to bear the sudden silence due to Elsa's fearful glancing between her and the floor, she finally prompted, "You what?"

Her face was a burning altar of shame. "That's… when I… began to look through our library. For books. About… this subject."

"So you read erotic novels," Anna deadpanned.

"Again with the lack of tact, I see…"

"Well clearly _someone_ has to be the blunt one in this relationship!" Anna complained impatiently.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at that. "Relationship…?"

"Yes, you two are in a relationship!" the ice figures shouted from over by the window, exasperation evident in their voices. The two sisters glared at their miniature selves in unison, effectively silencing them...for now, at least.

"We said we'd actually _talk_ to each other now, right?" Anna said as they turned away to look at each other again, and Elsa noted that her nervous habit of biting at her lip had returned. "So...we have to be blunt. I mean, miscommunication is what landed all of us in our messes—the trolls, our parents, you, me...so…" Her teal eyes hardened with determination, and she sat up straighter on the bed. "I want to be in a relationship with you. There, I said it. So don't...agonize over it, like you usually do."

The corner of Elsa's mouth twitched upward. "You… mean in a…" Her heart was pounding, but she knew if she didn't finish the damnable miniatures would never let her live it down. "You want to be—I can't believe I'm about to create this term—my sister-girlfriend-princess-consort?"

"Well… when you put it that way, it sounds sleazy," Anna grumbled as her ears began to glow.

"Yeah it does," mini-Anna concurred, but the way she said it made it clear she thought that was a positive aspect.

"Be nice," mini-Elsa chided her. "They're trying to get more comfortable with this whole situation. They're big, and people will actually notice they're fucking; it's different for them."

Both of the original sisters gaped at each other. That was true; they would be dating in the public eye. Breaking about a dozen societal taboos in front of all of Arendelle! Most organised religions would consider that an unforgivable sin. How would that go over with the populace?

"No, I—no. That doesn't matter." Standing up, Anna walked over to Elsa and took her ice-cold hands, feeling them thaw slightly the minute she did. "Tell me about what you read. We can start there… start small. What was in the books?"

Pictures. Words. Words that lit a fire in her belly, held her fast with their passionate depictions and drove her hands to wander, mapping out previously-unknown territories. Pictures that both served as a curse and a boon with how they haunted her, flashing through her mind at the most innocuous of moments—and testing her willpower, if it was the former.

"Oh, just...information," Elsa said as diplomatically as she could, gaze sliding away from Anna's, and over to a spot on her shoulder. "About...certain biological functions."

"'Biological...functions'," she heard Anna slowly repeat as the sound of two hands slapping two icy foreheads reached her ears.

Ice Anna let out an exasperated sigh, then firmly stated, "The books were about how to pleasure a woman in bed."

Head spinning around to glare at the window seat, Elsa barked, "That is _enough!_ I can handle this on my own!"

"Could have fooled me," mini-Elsa sighed. But she signalled to mini-Anna that they should turn around and observe the goings on down on the castle grounds.

"You…" Anna gulped again, still holding onto Elsa's hands—but now squeezing them more and more. "Really? Books about how to—I mean, were they specifically for girls doing that for girls?"

"Yes. And… some about what men could do, even though they were less useful. I mean, I took what I could get without sneaking out of the castle and…" Her spine shivered. "Asking anyone for help. Wow, that sounds like an awful prospect—I'm glad I never tried it."

Now, against all odds, Anna looked flustered yet flattered, kicking one foot back and forth across the rug shyly as they stood in the center of the bedchamber. "So… you read those books, and I'm guessing… thought about doing it to me?" A little nod. "How often?"

"Pretty often," mini-Anna blurted out, but mini-Elsa elbowed her in the side.

"There are whole chapters of things I would imagine," the queen went on, finally allowing her eyes to rake Anna's form, to take it in and relish it. The towel did so little to hide her! "One of my favourites was… oh…" The piercing look in those teal eyes made her keep going instead of ducking the subject again. "My hands pushed you up against the headboard of my bed. You held onto it, up on your knees, while my mouth…" Already, she felt faint from how heated her face was. "I d-don't know if you're familiar with the term 'cunnilingus' or not."

"Humor me," Anna said softly, a pleasant smile gracing her lips. "I want to hear what it is from your mouth."

Elsa swallowed and cleared her throat noisily. _From my mouth? It would be easier to show you rather than tell you…_ "Oh. Um… okay." She brushed her fingers through her loose bangs and sighed. "Okay… it's when a woman—or a man, I guess—uses their tongue on a woman's sex to pleasure her."

Anna hummed with interest. "Intriguing, but your explanation is very vague. Care to explain it in more detail?"

Clearly Anna wasn't making this easy for her...

Anna, sensing Elsa's hesitation, smirked before continuing in a low sultry tone, "Or perhaps this is better learned through… _practical application_?"

 _Practical application?!_ Elsa nearly squeaked at Anna's boldness, but bit it back just in time. "I-I suppose the drawings and writings wouldn't fully capture the...the experience, but—"

"I've always been more of a... _hands-on_ sort of learner, so that shouldn't be a problem," Anna readily replied, her smirk growing.

"I-It's like licking ice cream!" Elsa blurted out, hoping to wrestle this conversation back to safer ground. Or rather...as safe of a ground as they could with this particular subject. _By Skadi_ , she would be more than happy to give Anna a physical demonstration, but...she also didn't want to rush her sister into something so... _different_. A good different that could easily lead into a bad different if she didn't treat this with care.

Well...as much care as she could, at any rate. Anna certainly wasn't making this any easier.

A second later, Anna was smiling straight up into Elsa's face, having leaned over so she could reenter her field of vision. Her smile was mischievous, but also gentle, kind… betraying none of the alarm and disgust that must be running rampant through her mind from all of the evil things Elsa was confessing.

"Does that mean… I'm your favourite flavour?"

"Of course," Elsa said—too soon, too sure of herself. "I m-mean… probably so. I wouldn't know yet."

Anna nodded, as if confirming something to herself. She glanced at the tiny replicas of them, but they were politely gazing out the window. Then she turned and took a few steps before crawling up onto the bed. At first, Elsa was sure she was simply done discussing everything and wanted to go to bed… until she saw her perch both hands on the headboard.

"So let's find out."

 _Is she serious?_

Anna wiggled her rear for emphasis.

 _Oh gods, she's serious._

Elsa fidgeted restlessly where she stood, the temptation on display before her too hard to resist. "A-Anna…"

"Elsa."

The way her sister spoke her name, the seductive position she presented herself in, along with those blue-green eyes staring unwaveringly at her, challenging her, sent a thrilling rush down Elsa's spine and straight to her core.

But she held herself back, keeping control of the strong desire to ravish her sister and remaining firmly rooted in place. Because she was pretty sure Anna was just being a tease. The younger woman seemed to delight in torturing Elsa relentlessly now that she knew her secret.

Besides, if Anna really wanted that demonstration, she would have removed the towel wrapped around her body… right?

Or… was she waiting to be unwrapped?

"Come on," she teased lightly, swaying those hips even more. "Just get up and show me what you meant. What's the matter—scared it'll bite you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Elsa sighed, crawling up onto the bed. But she did not do what Anna requested; that was… too far, too soon. It could be something they would both regret. Therefore, she simply said, "Now. I'll demonstrate our positions and _tell_ you what I was doing, if that's acceptable."

"NO!" mini-Elsa shouted. "Not really!"

Ignoring the outburst, Elsa widened Anna's stance very slightly; a few inches with each leg. Then she put her face right up to the hem of the towel; it just barely hung low enough from this angle to cover most of her shame, but she could still see skin and hair above—below?—the camouflage.

"So this is where I was," she panted, hating herself for how much this was thrilling her. "You were like you are now, and my tongue was…" Her fingertip pushed against Anna's cheek—far out of the way of the sensitive areas, but still in an intimate spot. The tip dragged upward. "Doing this. Repeatedly."

"O-oh," Anna said in a hushed, small voice. "That… doesn't sound so bad." Why were her hips still moving? It was more of a squirm now. "What was I doing?"

"Screaming for me to keep going," Elsa snorted, mostly in disgust at her own imagination. "Don't forget, you were only a part of my fantasy; you probably didn't have much to say about it. Two-dimensional as you were."

"Uh huh. G-go on. T-tell me more," Anna pressed.

Elsa paused and flicked her eyes up at her sister's stammering. From her position, all she saw was the back of Anna's head, and in a way she was glad she couldn't see her face directly, especially when she was in the middle of simulating giving her oral! At the same time, she was disappointed to miss out on Anna's facial expressions. She wanted to know what her thought process was right then, while she was breathing so close to her privates. How did that make her feel? Was Anna uncomfortable? Disgusted?

 _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this._ Even though Elsa technically wasn't doing anything, she was treading dangerously close down that path. Deciding to end the act there, she sucked in a great lungful of air to calm herself and prepared to push away from her sister when her nostrils met with a very exquisite but distinct scent.

 _Oh, my…_ Elsa's nose flared and the rush of blood the strong smell sent to her head and groin nearly made her pass out. Her hands floundered and grabbed the closest object in reaching distance—Anna's legs—and wrapped around them to steady herself.

That smell was unmistakable and very telling…

Anna was… aroused?

"Was… that the whole story?" the redhead prompted her silent sister. "Or did anything else happen?"

Clearing her throat, Elsa began to pet up and down one of the thighs she was grasping. "Well, I have had many, many fantasies. That was pretty much it for one of them."

Again, the hips wove back and forth. Putting on a display, and also trying to abate the arousal that they were both aware of now—at least, they both knew it was there. Anna might not have realised it was obvious to Elsa, though. "I can't believe… the past few years, you've been thinking about me like that, and I didn't even think you _liked_ me anymore."

"If anything, I liked you too much. But of course, it was the powers that were my motivation behind staying away—please, _please_ tell me you understand that now!"

Anna's teal eyes peeked over her soft little shoulder. "Yeah, now I'm not so sure. Maybe you really were afraid that you couldn't keep your… hands off my body." Assured that their positioning meant she wouldn't see anything immediately, she reached backward with one hand and hitched up her towel—just a few inches, so that her hindquarters were revealed completely. Should Elsa choose to lean back and look down.

But at present, she was too busy sputtering, "Wh-what are you _doing?!"_

"Oh, come on! We were just naked together for like, half an hour in the tub—what's the difference?"

Anna continued with another smirk, "Besides, if we're going to be _together_ , I think we need to get used to seeing each other in various states of... undress, don't you?"

"Anna… there is a difference. It's how we're feeling at the moment, when I… observe your state of undress." Even as she said this, however… her hand was beginning to drift up the back of Anna's soft thigh, to tease at the cheek it found when she reached the top. "And we are both feeling quite a bit different than we did in the bathtub."

A low moan reached her ears, so faint she almost didn't hear it.

Almost.

Unable to help the slight twitch to her lips at the reaction, Elsa curled her fingers a little; nails ghosting over the soft, sensitive skin of Anna's rear. A sharp inhale from the redhead rewarded her ears, and Elsa continued, "Back then, it was more…"

"More safer?" Anna sighed shakily, spine curling and uncurling as her body was teased.

"Anna," Elsa chided with a clucking of her tongue as the hand began to drift closer to the vulnerable area between the two cheeks. "Grammar."

"Grammar," Anna groaned and gripped the headboard tightly, her hips subtly pushing back to help move the wandering hand to where she needed it. "Who can honestly think of proper grammar at a time like this? Oh…" She spluttered out a light laugh. "Of course, only the queen of Arendelle!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and pinched the redhead's inner thigh, causing the girl to yelp.

Despite her promiscuous position, the blonde straightened herself into a somewhat dignified pose and responded, "The Queen must exercise professionalism at all points of the day… no matter what situation she may be in."

There was a snicker above her, and Elsa replied with a harder pinch than its predecessor.

"Yipe! Elsa, cut it out! We are trying to do...you know, _things_ here."

Anna wiggled her rear again for emphasis, the smell of her arousal wafting up to Elsa's nose, and the blonde nearly had to bite her tongue to keep a low groan from escaping. Gods, it was so tempting to just...just…

She settled herself into the position her fantasies had taken on, her hands slowly kneading at the soft flesh of Anna's posterior and coaxing more moisture to accumulate in the auburn patch hovering mere centimeters from her face. She could see the glistening folds now, and the hard pink pearl peeking out from the hood.

"Elsa?" she heard Anna squeak, a measure of wariness in her voice from the shifting of the bed's weight.

 _Just do it._

"I believe," Elsa softly began, tilting her head up, "I'm trying to do _you_."

Her nose brushed against the pink pearl before her, and Anna's body jerked in surprise, a breathy cry escaping from her lips.

"And you are so much more than a mere _thing_ , Anna."

She felt Anna shudder at that, as if her voice was caught in her throat. Her sister must be biting her lip in that adorable way, breathing heavily and leaning her head against the headboard. Anna must know how Elsa was staring.

Wanting. Lusting. For her own sister.

And there was barely any dignity or control within her now.

Elsa smiled at the muffled whimper that responded to her kneading.

"I-I can't believe… the queen has such a playful… teasing side of her…" Anna chuckled and her face flushed. And suddenly, she gasped with her eyes rolled back. "G-God… F-fingers…" She bucked her hips, feeling teasing fingers just running up and down her wet lips.

"Behind queenly duties…" Elsa smiled and took a deep breath of her scent. She leaned in close, almost tasting the smell. It was incredible. "I don't always… like being that good girl."

"You're not that girl, huh?" Anna panted with a pronounced shiver. "C-could have fooled me _and_ the whole kingdom, the way y-AAAHHHH!"

As Elsa withdrew her tongue from the soft flesh of Anna's thigh, she nearly swooned and pitched to one side. Skadi, her essence was divine—it was unlike her own, so sweet and fragrant… and even though she regretted that she knew what her own tasted like from her many late night sessions, unflappable curiosity, part of her was glad for the comparison point. That way, she was able to appreciate her sister all the more.

"Ohhh, Elsa," Anna moaned in a way that was decidedly not familial. "You… is th-that what you felt like when I licked your back?"

"Probably a bit more sensitive here." Her fingertip pushed into the streak of saliva she had left behind, making Anna's thigh muscles clench involuntarily. "But… I have to admit, that did feel incredible. Your touch on me…"

"Ohhh...Ohh, that _is_ incredible, then," Anna breathily agreed, her hips jerking a little when Elsa traced that very finger along her thigh, traveling up, up to her weeping core.

Elsa smiled to herself, getting ready. "If you think just _there_ is incredible, then…"

"Elsa? What are you—AAAHHHhhh…!"

Anna's hips bucked against Elsa's face as she thrust her tongue between her sister's slick folds, laying claim to the treasure within. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of Anna's sweet, sweet nectar. Her hands kneaded at Anna's rear in tandem with every flick of her tongue.

"E-Elsa…!" she heard the redhead whine above her.

Elsa moaned in sheer ecstasy as she mouthed her sister's sacred womanhood fervently, sucking and licking and trying to get to know and memorize every possible inch she could reach.

She was in heaven, pure and simple. The flavorful taste of her sister's juices spilling inside her mouth, paired with the music of her name being called wantonly as Anna writhed with pleasure from her administrations could only happen in such a blessed place.

"Oh my—NNhhh, you're so good at this! You're—AHHH!" There was a muffled _thump_ when Anna's head collided with the headboard, so spasmodic was her reaction. "Are you… sure you've never done this before?!"

That made the queen's head jerk upright, though her hands remained clamped on the firm posterior. "Really?! You think I'd leave out that I've slept with a woman before if it were the case?! I am…" However, a second later one aspect of Anna's praise caught up to her. "You r-really enjoyed that? Not just being nice?"

When Anna turned around to gape at Elsa, there were droplets of moisture clinging to her eyelashes. Every inch of her cheeks were a shade of crimson to rival her hair. "NICE?!"

"Oh…" Elsa's heart seized. "Anna, are you-"

"I've never felt this good in my entire life! I can't—I don't have words, they don't—" Instead of trying to finish her scattered thoughts, she flexed both hemispheres of her ass to encourage Elsa not to stop now. "More!"

This was something the queen had dreamed of often, but never prepared to encounter in reality. That Anna would not only tolerate her strange fascinations, but encourage them? It didn't make sense, didn't seem possible. But the flavour still lingering on her tongue, the blushing, tearful need in her little sister's features… they could not go unanswered.

Once more, she brought her tongue to Anna's weeping lips, lapping at the juices trickling from within. Her sister's hips rolled in time to every broad flick of her tongue, singing her name to the heavens. Elsa pressed closer, plunging her tongue through those warm folds, and the sound of creaking wood reached her ears amidst Anna's pleasure-filled cries.

"O-Oh, gods...Oh, gods!"

A thought entered her mind then, as her nose brushed against the hardened nub peeking out from the fleshy hood. Smiling wickedly, Elsa withdrew her tongue from Anna's core and latched her lips onto that tempting, pink pearl.

Anna keened as she sucked, continuing to grope at her sister's posterior until the frenzied movements from both of them violently shook the bed. The wooden headboard slapped against the wall as Anna bucked against Elsa's face, and the blonde could see her legs trembling.

Seeing Anna on the verge of coming undone right before her eyes because of her touch— _her touch!_ —made Elsa's heart swell with pride, and, emboldened by the love that flowed through her body, she pushed harder to bring her wonderfully amazing sister to the climax she deserved, attacking the rigid, sensitive bud by sucking and delicately nipping at it.

"Elsa! EeeEEELLLLSa! I'm—NNH!" Her thighs slowly drifted more and more open, causing Elsa to have to dip her own shoulders lower to compensate, but she would not let a second lapse without her face buried deep in her sister's succulent centre. Until—

" _AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Immediately, Elsa felt her heart and stomach clench. That was _loud._ Not just a little loud - it was deafening being in the same room as that sustained, piercing shriek of ecstasy. Not that she didn't love every last moment, but she began to worry about—

Which was when she heard the sound of the chandelier out in the hall shattering. Both sisters were now still as statues. That had to be the most unexpected consequence of all time.

"OWWWW!" came from the window seat. Elsa's head whipped around to see both of them were writhing on the cushion—and there were a few cracks. "That was God-awful!" mini-Anna added.

"Oh...I completely...forgot about...those two," her larger version panted, and Elsa turned back to see the redhead switch her position around so that she could fall back against the bed. For the first time since the... _demonstration_ began, they were finally facing each other.

And the happy smile on Anna's face could put the sun to shame with its brilliance and warmth.

Elsa found her own lips tugging upwards to match, and she crawled forward to straddle Anna's lap. Hands reaching up to cup the freckled face before her, she leaned closer to capture their mouths in a brief, chaste kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Anna," she whispered once they parted, foreheads resting against the other's.

Brushing her nose lovingly against Elsa's and stroking a soft, pale cheek, Anna said warmly, "You are amazing, you know that?"

"That title rightfully belongs to you, princess," Elsa disagreed, closing her eyes and leaning into her sister's touch. "No one is more amazing and perfect than you."

"Aawwww!" ice Elsa cooed from across the room, pressing her hands to where her heart would be and fluttering her icy lashes. "How adorably fluffy!"

Masking her annoyance, Elsa grumbled so only Anna could hear, "Those two need to go. They are not staying anywhere in this castle."

"So… that's, um… that's what I taste like, I guess."

Blinking, Elsa turned back from where she had been about to sit up and drop a pillow over their smaller selves. "Oh… _oh GOD!_ I didn't- damn, I never intended to kiss you with… with _that_ on my mouth!"

"It's fine," Anna laughed, though she definitely looked slightly embarrassed to have experienced that. "Just… now maybe I can know what to expect when I pay you back."

Such a proposition turned the normally-pale monarch into a living strawberry. "Y-you- you w-would- you- I- with your- on m-my-"

"Spit it out already," mini-Elsa jeered.

"I would," Anna replied without hesitation. "I mean, hey, how boring is life if you don't try new things?"

She smiled again, and really, Elsa wouldn't be able to deny Anna anything in the face of such joy, such warmth, such… _love_.

"O-Okay," the blonde managed to say, clearing her throat a little as she lifted herself up from Anna's lap, grasping at the headboard to keep her balance. She noted with faint awe the deep grooves in them, from where her sister had dug her nails into the wood.

 _Was it really...that good?_

"Yes, it was! Now come on, I want my present!" Anna piped up, and Elsa's cheeks blossomed with heat at the unintentional slip. "But, uh...maybe on your back this time?"

"My back?" she repeated, craning her head over her shoulder to stare.

"I want to see your face," Anna said matter-of-factly as the blonde's cheeks grew hotter, "that's another part to my present!"

For a moment, Elsa's smile turned bemused as she reclined onto her elbows, curious what the impish girl had in store. "Really? I didn't give you enough presents today? Wow, I didn't know I had such a greedy sister…"

"I already told you what the best present would be." Crawling forward, Anna slowly pushed Elsa down against the pillows, the elder woman's eyes wide and unbelieving. "Letting me take care of you."

Elsa's heart rate increased as Anna hovered over her. It skipped a beat when the younger girl slipped a leg between her thighs and gently nudged at her sweet spot. Sweat populated on her forehead and she resisted the urge to press her lower body against the welcoming heat of her sister's leg.

"Hm." Anna tapped her chin, looking down at her big sister intently, grinning at the obvious need she detected in Elsa's eyes. The princess alighted on the towel wrapped around Elsa's frame and she plucked at the material, raising an eyebrow and commenting, "This… needs to go." At Elsa's slight nod of agreement, Anna slowly unwound the towel, bit by bit revealing more of the queen's nakedness and providing herself with an unhindered view of the glorious body beneath her. She then chucked the towel off to the side and moved in to give Elsa a kiss on the lips.

"Wait!" Elsa pushed at her shoulders and smiled apologetically when Anna flashed a frown at her. "Can you take yours off, too? Only… only if you want to, I mean!" she said quickly. "But I… I want to feel all of you against me, without anything separating us."

For a moment, Anna simply stared at her...before the grin returned. "Okay!"

Whatever words she wanted to say next ended up lodging in her throat when Anna leaned back, a hand lazily trailing up to where the towel was still held together by a simple fold. A casual flick of her wrist was all it took to send the flimsy material dropping, pooling around her waist and revealing herself— _all_ of herself—to Elsa once more.

And by the gods, those freckles were _everywhere_.

After Elsa had been staring for what must have been longer than she herself thought, Anna cleared her throat and slid her arms around her own stomach. "Um… what is it?"

"Huh?" That was the most un-royal thing she could have expelled from her mouth.

"You're staring. Am I not…" Her shoulders shrugged. "Not what you expected? I dunno…"

"No, you're not. You're so much more." Her heart squeezed when her mind finally caught up to what Anna was trying to ask, and both of her eyebrows shot up. "Wait, you- Skadi, you thought I actually could ever think you _aren't_ the most attractive, erotic woman on earth?! Are you drunk?!"

Ducking her head, Anna's cheeks positively glowed. "Well, that definitely makes me feel less nervous. Thanks." Then she shrugged one shoulder again and climbed forward to press their bodies together, draping herself over the queen's frame. "And what are you going to do with the most attractive, erotic woman?"

"I'm going to let her enjoy her present… however she sees fit," Elsa answered, throwing her arms around Anna and tucking her face in the crook of her neck, planting a flurry of kisses on the skin that met her lips. "When she's done with that, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that every inch of her body is worshipped properly, and I will do so every single day, for as long as I live…" She exhaled softly and added, nuzzling her cheek against Anna's shoulder, "And as long as she will have me."

"Oh, I mostly definitely will have you—are you kidding? I waited years for this!" Anna giggled, nuzzling back with equal vigor. She pulled back, her face adopting a more sheepish expression. "Um...how do I start again?"

A chuckle spilled from Elsa's lips as she reclined back onto the pillows again, arching a delicate brow. _I find it hard to believe she's forgotten already._

"Alright, alright, fine! I was just kidding!" Anna huffed, tentatively placing her hands on Elsa's waist and lightly drumming her fingers against her skin. "I just...I just want to make sure I'm doing this right. You being happy makes _me_ happy, and I want you to feel just as good as I did."

 _Really, all you have to do is touch me, and I'm fairly certain that will be more than enough to undo me._

Outwardly, however, she simply offered an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Anna."

So Anna descended, a little at a time, until Elsa could barely see her over the rise and fall of her chest. The sight of Anna's face framed between each of her own breasts was oddly pleasing from a visual standpoint. However, the lower Anna's face went, the less she cared.

"God," Anna breathed onto her— _onto_ her, between the folds, Anna's breath… "You're so perfect. Never thought I'd care what another girl looked like, but… _damn._ "

"Am not," Elsa breathed shakily, eyes wild as she looked everywhere but Anna now.

"Really?" A fingertip began to trace its way alongside the borders, still not daring disturb perfection. "Why don't you think so?"

"No idea. Just… just haven't ever looked, didn't think it mattered." That was true, in a sense. But it wasn't why Elsa said that; mostly, she just never thought of herself as perfect in any way, shape, or form. From the first time she froze Anna on accident, she always viewed herself as mistake committing a series of mistakes. Why should her body's attractiveness be any better?

"If this is imperfection, if this is a mistake…" The finger dipped ever so slightly between her folds. "...then it's the best mistake in the world."

A lot of willpower went into keeping Elsa from jackknifing Anna between her thighs, so powerful was her reaction to that one finger. How was it that, even with all the many hours she had spent doing this herself, Anna doing the exact same thing was an experience completely alien to her? Every nerve ending was ablaze, her mouth suddenly dry despite the remnants of Anna on her tongue. And they had barely started. Was she going to be able to handle the rest?

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa wrapped her fingers around the blanket, her eyes rolling back at the single finger that pleasured her. Her mouth fell open, slipping a loud moan that had Anna raising her eyebrows and smirking at her own doing. And she couldn't wait to have her tongue… Well, tasting the sweet, sweet nectar of her sister. God, even smelling the faint fragrance in front of her was driving the girl crazy.

"Annnnaaaa…" Elsa whined and slowly lifted her hips as the finger slipped in so slowly.

Anna responded with a kiss to her inner thigh. _Gods!_ And as she expected, Elsa did taste sweet — if not, sweeter — from the juices that glided down her pale, shuddering legs.

 _Is this what Elsa meant by favorite flavor?_ she couldn't help but wonder as she trailed her tongue up the blonde's thigh, drawing nearer to that blossoming flower and lapping eagerly at the nectar flowing from within. If it wasn't her favorite flavor before, it _was_ now...Elsa's hips jerked beneath her as she slipped her finger even deeper, her tongue moving up to the hardened pink pearl just above. She recalled how Elsa had sucked on hers, driving her mad with ecstasy, and decided to return the favor without further thought.

And Elsa positively _screamed_ her pleasure.

The scream wasn't chandelier-shattering worthy, but _oh,_ was it loud! It was so exhilarating to Anna's ears that a new wave of heat spiraled in her belly, and the intensity of it all encouraged her to give Elsa's pleasure button more thorough attention. She flicked and laved her tongue on the bud, purring as her efforts resulted in Elsa wriggling beneath her and her breathing becoming more erratic.

"A-ANNA!" Elsa squirmed and bucked, one hand abandoning the blanket she was clutching and shooting up, her fingers lodging themselves in Anna's luscious hair. "Oh, fu—" The queen's teeth sank into her lower lip, biting back words a proper queen would never dare say aloud.

And Anna decided such censorship was wholly unacceptable. Oh no, she wanted to hear _exactly_ what she was making her sister feel.

Grinning wickedly against the slickness of Elsa's womanhood, Anna lavished the bud with more attention, rolling it with her tongue. The queen's back arched off the bed as another cry tumbled from her lips, and the hand fisting in Anna's hair gripped tighter. Not satisfied with just this, Anna began wiggling the finger still inside of the blonde, rubbing at her walls and marveling at how it clamped tightly around the invading digit. She couldn't imagine putting anything more than a single finger in there...

"Ahh...AHHHhh...A-Annnaa…" Elsa moaned, her bucking increasing as her legs kicked at the sheets, scrabbling for purchase and toes curling from the edge of Anna's vision. "F-Fu...nnnhhHHHH…"

 _Come on, say it…!_

"Fuuu….nnhhhhHHHhh...fuu...fuucc—"

Her finger brushed against what felt like a rougher patch.

" _Fuck!"_ Elsa shrieked, the second hand leaving the sheets to join the other in tangling itself in Anna's hair. She nearly sobbed the word out over and over as the redhead focused in on that spot, her tongue never ceasing with its own ministrations, either.

 _Ah...there it is._

Pride welling up in her heart, Anna increased her finger's pace, eyes fixed on the ruined Queen before her—face flushed, blonde hair in disarray, and eyes clenched shut with her mouth parted to praise Anna's name to the heavens.

"O-Oh, gods….A-AhhnnNNA! F-Fu..ucckk, _oh gods!_ "

Anna's teeth grazed the pink bud just as her finger dug deeper into the patch, rendering Elsa _completely_ undone.

Elsa's thighs clamped Anna's head in a vice grip as the raging blizzard that was her orgasm claimed her ferociously, ripping a scream from her throat. Her upper body arched high off the bed while her hands, glued to Anna's scalp, pushed against her hard, keeping her sister's mouth in place.

Anna didn't protest, remaining between her legs willingly, her lips french-kissing Elsa's moist privates and fingers pumping to ensure her sister experienced every last drop of her climax until finally the gasping queen dropped back down on the bed in exhaustion.

"Ooh. Oh, Anna," Elsa panted shakily, tremors coursing through her entire body from the aftershocks. Her legs relaxed after a moment, releasing Anna from their strong hold, and the fingers still buried in Anna's hair flexed and began to lovingly massage to convey her appreciation. "That was…"

"A-fucking-mazing?" Anna offered cheekily, grinning up at the blonde widely.

A laugh trickled from Elsa's mouth and she covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh, that… that was crude of me. I'm sorry," she apologized and stammered, "but you were… and I was… and—"

"Elsa," Anna tittered with a soft sigh. Planting one last kiss to her sister's well-loved sex, she trailed up Elsa's body, dabbing more kisses along the way and making mental notes for future reference to spend some quality time with the rest of Elsa's womanly form, especially her breasts. The thought of wrapping her mouth around one of those pert nipples was very appealing to her. She continued on up and came face to face with her brightly blushing sister and said with a wink, "Hearing you curse like that in the throes of passion is incredibly hot."

"Oh, shush, you," Elsa responded, her eyes rolling. And Anna found it especially cute with her cheeks blushing and blue eyes completely denying her statement.

Anna ran her fingers through her hair—so soft and almost glowing from its blondeness—laying her chin on top of the woman's chest. She planted a kiss on her warm skin. "And I swear, it's going to get me turned on again."

She felt Elsa bite her lip, as if pondering.

The redhead said that purposely and she knew it was working. "So…" Her lips ghosted on her throat, and the warmth had Elsa tilting her head and craving for something more. Again.

Her teal eyes met her older sister's, glowing with a desire that she couldn't help but reveal. Anna grinned and got up on all fours, copper hair running down her shoulder. And her smirk had Elsa moaning involuntarily and her eyes trailing down ever so carefully and slowly. Her hips swayed, and Elsa's eyes followed along.

Anna lifted a finger, tilting the woman's head up. "I was thinking… maybe, we can do this again…?"

"A...Again?" Elsa repeated almost incredulously, as if she didn't think Anna would have enjoyed it that much.

 _But I did!_ "I really liked doing this with you, so—"

A loud knock on the door interrupted whatever she had to say next, and both sisters froze at the unexpected interruption. Silence blanketed the bedroom, broken only by the barely-perceptible grunts coming from somewhere near the window as their miniature counterparts performed their own...demonstration. Anna didn't dare to look their way—someone was at the door, and if they didn't act soon, that someone was going to—

"Are you two alright in there?! I heard a scream, and the chandelier out here's a complete wreck!" Kristoff's muffled voice sounded through the wood, and a second later, the doorknob jiggled.

"Oh gods, did you lock the door?" Elsa whispered in horror.

"The door's locked!"

"Oh, thank goodn—"

"I'm going to see if I can break it down, alright? So just stay put!"

 _Oh, no!_ Anna chewed nervously on her nails as she stared wide-eyed at the door. She couldn't let Kristoff see her in such an intimate position with her sister! "No! Kristoff!" she shouted hastily, "that's not… uh… necessary!" Her eyes darted to Elsa and she was about to suggest they find some clothes to slip into when—

A pair of antlers punctured through the door!

"Come on, Sven! Just a little more!"

The noise Anna made resembled something inhuman as she scrambled to get off of Elsa, who was in the midst of attempting the same thing. Unfortunately, Anna's foot got itself tangled in the sheets, sending her tumbling off the bed and landing on the floor in an awkward position. Elsa quickly followed suit, having been pulled as well by the momentum.

There was another loud crack as the antlers once again tore through the door, almost completely knocking the wooden barrier off its hinges. "Kristoff! If you would just wait a couple of seconds we'll just open it like civilized people!" Anna screamed frantically from the floor.

"Don't worry, Anna! Me and Sven will save you and Elsa in a jiffy!" Then, more to himself, "Man this is one hell of a sturdy door..."

"Save us? Wha… Kristoff, there's nothing to save us from! _Please_ go away!" With no sign of the mountain man hearing her or backing off as she requested, Anna scoffed and slapped a palm to her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me! Is he deaf or just dumb?" she wondered agitatedly. It occurred to her that maybe when Elsa miraculously convinced him to take a shower, he skipped cleaning his ears, and who knew how clogged they were…

Cursing under her breath at the sudden turn of events — her night had been going so well! — her limbs flailed as she struggled to right herself and her elbow smacked Elsa right in the chin.

" _Ow!"_ Elsa cried, wincing from the blow, and Anna instantly forgot about everything that was going on, focusing solely on Elsa and the pain she accidentally put her in, a string of apologies spilling out of her mouth as hands fluttered up to feel the afflicted area.

But Elsa recovered quickly and brushed her away, whispering urgently, "Bathroom!"

Of course! The bathroom was their only hope now! Anna nodded and grabbed Elsa's wrist, pulling her up and making a dash to safety.

They probably would have made it there in time, too, if not for the patches of ice that sprouted beneath them. One wrong step and the two sisters were once more kissing the floor.

And then the sound of wood splintering and crashing filled the room, signaling to them that Sven had successfully destroyed the door.

Elsa, luckily for the both of them, had the wherewithal to summon a thick wall of ice between them and the doorway to protect their modesty (or lack thereof).

"Did you not hear us the first time, Kristoff? We don't need to be saved!" she yelled towards the ice, hoping to actually get through to the ice harvester this time.

With the barrier in place, the two hastily made their way to the bathroom. Once both were safely ensconced within, Elsa willed the barrier to fall once she had shut and locked this door.

Kristoff yelled back at her, "But the screams?! At least one of you must be hurt…" He trailed off, unable to comprehend what else could cause the royals to incite that kind of commotion.

Anna scoured her brain for a reasonable excuse that would get him off their back. "We… were having a… a… a tickle fight! Yeah, that's it! And… and we got a little carried away, but we're totally fine! In fact, we're more than fine! We are fantastic! Yes, siree, never been better!"

There was a bit of shuffling coming from the other side and then, "Oh… Okay, then! I guess since you two aren't in any danger—"

Confined in the safety of the bathroom, the sisters exchanged glances and then shared a relieved giggle, collapsing gratefully in each other's arms.

"—I'll just be on my— Whoa! What the…" The blond man suddenly went quiet.

Anna held her breath and pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear what Kristoff was up to. Elsa sidled up next to her and listened with her, but neither of them heard anything. Anna listened harder and detected very faint noises that almost sounded like grunting…

Suddenly Elsa gasped and covered her mouth, the color draining from her face and the room temperature dropped a few degrees. "Oh, no," she said faintly.

"Elsa, what?" Anna asked concerned.

"The ice figures!"

Anna paled herself and peeped out a tiny, "Oh, _shit."_ The last time she took notice of the two little icy replicas of themselves they were getting down and dirty with each other. Chances were, judging from the grunts she heard, they were still doing so, and if that was true…

Then Kristoff was getting a free, eye-opening show…

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the windowsill in the bedroom, the icy Elsa was moaning in a low voice, "A-Ahn-nna..." as her counterpart straddled her from behind, massaging her shoulders.

Ice Anna, noticing that they were being watched, simpered at Kristoff, "Enjoying the show? Why don't you paint a portrait? It'll last longer."

* * *

From the bathroom, Elsa and Anna overheard the icy Anna's comment. Anna's face felt as if she were burning up.

"He's never going to let me forget it. He's going to tell the whole castle — the whole kingdom, even!" she muttered under her breath, panic racing up her spine and unsettling her gut. "We're dead!"

"Anna, calm down," Elsa hissed; ever the voice of reason, "This might not be the worst case scenario for us."

"How can it _not_ be?! Our ice figures are having sex in front of him!"

"As opposed to _us_ having sex in front of him?" the blonde pointed out, arching a brow, and Anna averted her gaze to the floor.

"Well...I guess you have a point there…"

* * *

"Do ice figures even have muscles?" Kristoff asked, crouching down to meet the two at eye level.

"Technically speaking, no," Ice Anna replied, getting off of Ice Elsa to sit down on the windowsill. She raised a finger, sitting up straight much like a tutor about to give a lecture, though the smirk on her face belied whatever seriousness she was trying to convey. "But Elsa created us to think and feel, so if _this_ Elsa feels like she needs a massage, then...what's stopping me from giving her one?"

The massive — at least to her — ice harvester nodded. "True, true...As Grand Pabbie always says, 'Magic works in mysterious ways'."

"Anna's fingers certainly feel...magical," Ice Elsa piped up.

Before Kristoff could say anything to that, the bathroom door burst open, revealing their larger counterparts garbed in ice dresses.

* * *

Anna rushed into the room, face flushed brightly, and stammered, "K-Kristoff… it-it's not w-what you t-think!"

Kristoff, a quizzical expression alighting his face, replied, "What's not what I think? The mini ice Anna was just giving her Elsa a massage."

At this, Anna took a look over at the window seat, seeing the ice figures sitting there idly with ice Anna's arm wrapped around her counterpart's shoulder.

Anna breathed a deep sigh of relief, exclaiming — perhaps a bit louder than necessary, "Thank god, they weren't doing i—" She immediately closed her mouth, realizing what she'd almost said.

 _Oh Skadi, what have I done? He… he can't know. What would happen to Elsa if this got out? The people would never accept this..._

Kristoff raised his eyebrow. He asked hesitantly, "Doing what?"

Anna and Elsa both blanched. Anna realized that the cat may well be out of the bag, and gulped.

* * *

Ice Anna, realizing that this was obviously not going to end well and knowing that neither of the others would actually deal with the situation, interjected smugly, "Doing each other, of course."

 _Fini_

 **Contributors to chapter three: Jessica x, iamrotting, the-wandering-quill, cyrianu, wintersummerallthefunner, pankite, canitellusmthin  
**

 **Great job to everyone who participated! :D And to our readers, hoped you enjoyed this piece. ;D**


End file.
